justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Airports in the Just Cause Game Series
This article lists all the airports in the Just Cause game series. Common description Airports are places that are made up of an airfield (for takeoff / landing of aircraft) and a parking lot, for aircraft. Airports are usually pretty large and often have several buildings and large amounts of equipment for servicing aircraft. Airports in Just Cause There are numerous airfields spread throughout San Esperito. Most are little more than a strip of tarmac or dirt. The only exception is Mendoza International Airport, a modern international airport with 3 long runways, capable of serving large planes. At least 1 plane spawns at almost every airfield, apart from a few dirt runways, like the one near the the Guerrilla 11 "Camp Riverside" safehouse. Civilian airfields (JC1) These are located next to some villages and towns and have only unarmed civilian planes. Usually either a Huerta SPA Ocelot, or a Walker PA Twin Fin. One civilian airfield even has a Stirling Jet Exclusive 9. Unmarked airfields (JC1) Some airfields are not marked on the map, such as the military airfield on Isla Dominio. These can be both military and civilian. These are even rarer, since almost every airport in San Esperito is marked. Military airfields (JC1) All but one of these are in military bases. The one exception being the one on Isla Dominio. The military airfields have military aircraft: fighter planes and attack helicopters. Rarely both. Mendoza International Airport should not be confused as a military airport, because even though it is the only airport available to liberate, it is still technically a civilian airport. See also (JC1) *Category: Just Cause Vehicles. *Category: Planes. *Category: Helicopters. Gallery (JC1) Mendoza International Airport.png|Mendoza International Airport. Civilian airport at Provincia de la Cruz.jpg|Civilian airfield on Provincia de la Cruz. Military airfield on Isla Dominio.jpg|Military airfield on Isla Dominio. Airports in Just Cause 2 Airports in Panau are more modern than in San Esperito, with the majority having paved runways. Aircraft can normally be seen taking off from the many around Panau, however Panau has no civil aviation. All aircraft which take off at airports (including civilian airports) are piloted by the Panau Military. There are still civilian planes flying around, presumably from the unpaved airstrips not under military control. There are 14 airports in total within the islands of Panau. They are usually classified as military or civilian, but all official airports are controlled by the Panau Military. There are also some villages and unmarked locations that have airfields with a single plane. Virtually every military airport is either the starting point of some faction mission or even take place there. List of airports and airfields (JC2) This list is incomplete, because there are several villages that have airfields. Additionally, some airports might be listed in wrong areas. Unmarked airfields (JC2) In addition to the official airports, listed in the section above, there's many unmarked areas throughout Panau that look like unmarked airfields, or are otherwise suitable for landing planes. Majority of blue marked airstrips are for starting air races or they are part of Military bases in Panau, that are not marked as Airports. Green are random areas that allow landings. Gallery (JC2) Airports and Airstrips (JC2).png|This map shows most airports, airstrips and suitable landing areas. Airport icon.jpg|The map icon for military airports. Panau International Airport (main building rear).jpg|Panau International Airport is the largest civilian airport. Airports in Just Cause 3 See also: Airports in Medici. Medici has many airports most of which are small airstrips meant for light aircraft. Surprisingly, unlike the last two games there is no main airport or any known commercial airports. All seem to be military airbases or small airstrips. This is a complete list of all airports and airstrips in Just Cause 3. The Stria Ghibli 3 is a float plane so the below list does not contain a list of coastal towns. Table of locations (JC3) Unnamed airstrip near Cava de Rebelles *Location: N 40 37.115 E 5 38.820 *Type: Airstrip. The airstrip is likely the main airport for The Rebellion. It is easy to take off and land from. Rebel trucks and Urga U17 Akrobats spawn here. All aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester can be landed here. It is at the southernmost point of Medici, so flying from or to here is extremely inconvenient. Guardia Plagia II *Location: N 40 42.625 E 5 44.030 *Type: Small civil airport. The largest of all non military airports. This is used by civilians, presumably for flights off the island. It is very easy to use and has two small runways to land on. Military vehicles and Urga U17 Akrobats spawn here. All aircraft can be landed here. The U41 Ptakojester can easily be taken off, although landing may take some skill due to its wingspan. The airport also features an ATC tower. It is very easy to land here. It is the only airport on the Insula Fonte main island, which is strange considering the amount of air traffic in the region. Grotta Contrabandero *Location: N 40 40.780 E 5 34.720 *Type: Airstrip in a cave. This is a rare airstrip because the runway is mostly underground meaning it is only accessible at two ends. This is a relatively difficult place to land, because you can only land at the very tip of the runway. Carmen Albatrosses, CS7 Thunderhawks, and U-7 Dravecs spawn at this location. All aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester can be landed here. Unnamed airport near Guardia Capite II *Location: N 40 43.020 E 5 34.715 *Type: Apparent civilian airport. This runway is bigger than most airstrips and can only be described as empty. It only has a few oil silos and an ATC tower. It is very easy to land here as it is a long large paved area. A single Urga U17 Akrobat spawns here. All aircraft can be landed here, although the U41 may take some skill to land given its large wingspan. Other things worth noting is the air traffic control tower structure spawning at the location and the flashing runway lights that run all night and day. This entire airfield is abandoned. Porto Cavo *Location: N 40 43.940 E 5 34.265 *Type: Second rate airforce base. Needs to be liberated before use! The largest runway on the smaller islands. It is perfect to land and take off the U41 Ptakojester and all other aircraft. Any combination of Carmen Albatrosss, U-7 Dravecs and CS7 Thunderhawks spawn here as well as The Rebellion and Medici Military vehicles. It is easy to land on because it has a clear way to go straight on to it. The Carmen Albatrosss spawn only after this base is liberated. Griphon *Location: N 40 44.530 E 5 44.520 *Type: First rate airforce base. Needs to be liberated before use! The smallest of all the airbases. This can be used for all aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester. U-7 Dravecs and CS7 Thunderhawks will take off and patrol the base making it harder to land. If the guard posts are destroyed it's possible to land a U41 Ptakojester here. Falco Maxime: Centcom *Location: N 40 48.185 E 5 41.670. *Type: First rate airforce base. Disable FOW and liberate before use! The largest and most difficult base in the game has 4 large runways which all planes but the U41 Ptakojester can land on. Several CS7 Thunderhawks and U-7 Dravecs can be seen taking off and taxiing. The FOW must be disabled to use. As there are 4 large runways it is fairly easy to land here. Refugio Umbra *Location: N 40 46.455 E 5 44.575. *Type: Airstrip with one end in a cave. Another underground runway. This one has only one entrance and a lot of planes and helicopters spawning on the runway. It is relatively easy to take off but very diffcult to land here. Several Carmen Albatrosss, U-7 Dravecs, and CS7 Thunderhawks spawn here but only the best pilots can land any planes here. One relatively easy way to land is to land exactly on the tip of the airstrip. Guardia Litore Torto II *Location: N 40 49.900 E 5 46.270. *Type: Second rate airforce base. Needs to be liberated before use! A smaller less armed airbase that once liberated, will provide 2 long runways to test out aircraft. U-7 Dravecs and CS7 Thunderhawks will spawn in hangers. The U41 Ptakojester can not fit but all other aircraft can be landed here as it is very easy to set a landing angle. Guardia Grande Pastura II *Location: N 40 49.985 E 5 42.185. *Type: Second rate airforce base. Needs to be liberated before use! A small weapons outpost with a long and narrow runway which on one side leads off a cliff, and on the other, into the hillside. It is recommended to reverse toward the hillside and take off from the cliff side. There is a helipad which spawns a CS Navajo. The hangars spawn a CS7 Thunderhawk and a U-7 Dravec. Vulture *Location: N 40 47.630 E 5 36.880. *Type: First rate airforce base. Needs to be liberated before use! Vulture is a large airbase with 3 runways great for taking off with all aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester. The CS7 Thunderhawk and the U-7 Dravec can be seen landing on the main runway. More spawn inside the hanger. According to the map description: "The military airport of Vulture stores a massive compliment of jets and bombers in its underground hangars. The famous Hirundine Squadron, which has protected Medici's skies for 100 years, calls Vulture home." Unnamed airport near Porto Tridente *Location: N 40 49.035 E 5 33.810. *Type: Civilian airport. With a 1 km field, this is the largest airport in Medici. Rico can spawn here when the game is started. This place is used during the mission Stowaway. There's a few Guard towers in the area with soldiers guarding the airport until the province is liberated. The airport is located in the north-west portion of Medici, east of the Volcano Island in Medici. An easy way (and probably fastest) to get to it is to Fast Travel to the "Volo Martino" air race challenge. All aircraft including the U41 Ptakojester can take off or land here. A Medici Military U-7 Dravec can be found here always, even after the entire map is liberated. A Urga U17 Akrobat can be found here as well. There is a bridge at the eastern end of the runway so be mindful of that when taking off. This airport spawns military-tagged vehicles, even if you have liberated the whole region. Unnamed airstrip south of Porto Tridente *Location: N 40 48.440 E 5 32.645. *Type: Small airstrip, no infrastructure. This airfield is used during the mission Son of Medici. There is a warehouse nearby which spawns an Urga Hrom D, which can be easily obtained by flying directly upward, as there is no roof overhead. There are some ancient ruins located here, which Rosa Manuela uses to hold a rebellion speech during the final mission. All planes except the U41 Ptakojester can be landed here. The runway is at higher elevation than the land at both its ends, so taking off from here is easy. No vehicles or NPCs spawn here, but sometimes you can see land vehicles driving to the airstrip and then immediately turning around as the road ends there. Mech Land Assault DLC Two runways were added at Insula Lacrima in the Mech Land Assault DLC. Unnamed large airstrip south of eDEN Station: The Rogue With a 1 km field, this is the second largest airport in Medici. It's the same size as the one near Porto Tridente, but one end is obstructed by a mountain. Also, there's less airport infrastructure here. This airfield is used during the mission Stowaway. There is a hangar at the end similar to the ones found at Vulture and Griphon. It is surrounded by hostile SAMs that while able to be hacked, still revert to military control if Rico goes some distance away. Any aircraft can land here. The player should be wary of trees and the communications towers when taking off or landing a U41 Ptakojester. Flat area at eDEN Station: The Rogue Main article: eDEN Station: The Rogue. EDEN Station: The Rouge has a small flat area (probably for Drones) that some people insist is an airfield. It's very difficult to land on due to its size, but a very skilled pilot can land even a U41 Ptakojester on it. Airports in Just Cause 4 Solís has a diverse set of airports scattered around the world. Just like the first 2 games, an international airport is present this time around. Any other airports are unmarked airstrips and military bases, with the exception of one: Aeropeurto General Benitez Main article: Aeropeurto General Benitez. Aeropuerto General Benitez is the main international airport of Solís. It is located in the Islas Intichayes region, just south of Quya. It's massive compared to the other airports in previous games, and just like Just Cause's international airport, there's a diversity of vehicles. There's EM-979 Airliners scattered around, taking off and landing and even flying over. There's also EM-909 Private Jets, Emsavion Cropdusters, helicopters and even a SkyCastle Cargo Jet (doesn't spawn every time and may take some time to spawn). Aeropuerto Nueva Voz Main article: Aeropuerto Nueva Voz. Aertpuerto Nueva Voz is a small private commuter airport. North of Nueva Voz, it has EM-979 Airliners and Emsavion Cropdusters at this airport. Quya airstrip Just a little east from the main part in Quya, there's a little airstrip that has a Emsavion Cropduster and the EM-909 Private Jet taking off. Unnamed airport at Villanueva Villanueva has a mid-sized airport with two parallel runways that fit EM-909 Private Jets. In total, five aircraft spawn at this airport. Four EM-909 Private Jets (one taxis and takes off) and one Emsavion Floatplane (parked). Notably, two Calzada Ambulancia spawn next to the largest hangar building. Unnamed airstrip near Pueblo Kullu in Hamparas region A tiny dirt airstrip with a single Emvasion Cropduster. The "Hamparas: Helipuerto Tepuyes" helipad is located immediately above the airstrip. Helipuerto Tepuyes Main article: Helipuerto Tepuyes. The map description reads "A small Black Hand outpost annexed to the proving grounds at Prospero Robótica." It's a large helipad with a single Firebrand Scout Chopper. Located at a cliff edge near Pueblo Kullu. There's a generator, fuel tank and large antenna tower. A Cavalry Armored Truck and Ranchero Truck spawn here. There's a small airstrip in the forest just south of the helipad. Completion: *Wingsuit Stunt (25 seconds). *Bike Stunt (Prospero Hunter Bike). Helipuerto Extremo Main article: Helipuerto Extremo. "This heliport once supported a skydiving business, but went under some time ago and has been abandoned since." Sargento's "Training: Chopper Run" starts here. Unnamed airstrip near Punto Sur in Recalada region This airstrip consists of an asphalt runway and a hangar building. Aeropuerto General Benítez is located across the water to the east. Two Fellhawk Jet Fighters spawn here. A Pointman Scout Tank spawns inside the hangar. The location is quite sophisticated considering it's not marked on the map, as there's a SAM, antenna tower as well as two guard towers and the road to the airstrip has base-like gates. This is likely some kind of unmarked outpost. Prospero Aeroespacial Main article: Prospero Aeroespacial. Aircraft factory and airbase. Others *Helipuerto Urqu. Black Hand heliport. *Illapa has a small airstrip. *Base Aérea Yanacagua. *Los Gorriones airstrip. *T'ira-Kuni airstrip. *Campamento Mara, near Pueblo Kullu. *Small airfield in Macchu Sacha. *Airstrip north east of El Abismo. *Isla Amarilla. Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Airports Category:Airports in Medici Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Locations